Nitrome Wiki:Featured Article
This page allows users to nominate a for the main page. The time the featured article changes will depend on the number of nominations received, although the suggested time is one month per featured article. ---- Criteria *The article must be a mainspace page. It cannot start with the Nitrome:, User:, Talk:, MediaWiki:, etc. namespaces. The nominated article also cannot be a disambiguation page. *The article should be a complete and well-written. It should not belong in any page maintenance categories such as Category:Articles in need of rewriting, Category:Article stubs, Category:Articles with incomplete sections, Category:Articles with empty sections, etc. Nominating and Discussing #To nominate a featured article, create a new subheading with a link to the page Like this . Below the heading, put the reason (s) on why you think the article should be featured on the main page. action=edit&section=3}} Click here to add a new nomination. #Below the nominator's reasons for the article to be featured, registered users can provide feedback based on the article's quality. Users can support the article's promotion to the featured status, oppose it, add a suggestion or provide feedback. It is also suggested that nominators and other editors read through suggestions and help fix errors within the nominated article if necessary. As always, remember to sign your username with four tildes (~~~~) when participating in a discussion. #A week after the nomination, an admin will look over the article for any last errors that need to be fixed. If community concensus leans more in favour of the article being featured, should be updated to include the new featured article and the successful nomination archived. Current Nominations See previous nominations Mallet Mania I re-nominate Mallet Mania for the featured article status. It is one of the articles I feel is most underlooked, despite being complete and quite decently written. 05:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Discussion page looks fine, and is decently written. -- 11:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I saw the page and I think it should be featured. 16:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It looks good to me. I say we go with it. 01:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ribbit (Character) I personally wrote most of the Ribbit page, and think it would be a good page to be as a featured article (not just because I wrote it). It covers pretty much everything there is about Ribbit, including a biography, appearance, and game information. 20:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Discussion I though before that this page could be featured. 20:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Article is good. However, there are a few problem: Incorrect use of it's (first section), not enough space between hyphens (fourth sentence, second section), spelling mistakes ("thit"). -- 21:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Those mistakes can be fixed easily however. :) 21:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Looks pretty good. I've made my own adjustments to the article as well. It has all the information and follows a consistent style now. 06:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Underwater Worm I think that this page covers most of the requirements for a nomination page, with a few little tweaks that could happen to make it more...cleaner? Anyway, I think after a little dusting it would be a good page for a featured article. 02:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Disscussion Hmm, to save the trouble of renominating articles, perhaps we should have a queue for articles which meet the mark, much like the Battle of the Wekk. I made my changes. Yes, this article is quite good. It has all the information needed and the necessary pictures. And in response to SQhi, the reason I said "re-nominating" for Mallet Mania was because I nominated it in the first version of the Featured Article nominations page, which I didn't realize was neglected at the time. =) 22:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Unsuccessful Nominations Nominations that do not meet the above criteria should be closed immediately by an admin and archived. Other nominations where the community consensus leans towards delisting from the "Current Nominations" section after a week of discussion should be closed and moved to the same page. Questions? Bring all queries, comments and other reports up at Nitrome talk:Featured Article.